A conventional pay phone includes a handset remotely secured to the pay phone by a flexible armored cord. Since a conventional armored cord is directly fixed to the casing of the pay phone without through any universal joint or adapter, a frequent twisting, pulling or swinging on the armored cord by a phone user may easily damage or break a connection between the armored cord of the handset and the pay phone. Meanwhile, after the pay phone is served for the public for a long time, frequent accidental and forcible pulling of the handset may easily break the communication wires especially at the connecting point between the armored cord and the handset.